vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sinners and Saints
Sinners and Saints is the fifth episode of the first season of ''The Originals'' and the fifth episode of the series overall. Summary PASTS ARE REVEALED AND SECRETS ARE EXPOSED — Angered by recent events involving the safety of his unborn baby, Klaus demands answers from Sophie, believing she was involved. Sophie reveals to Klaus and Rebekah a troubling secret from her past. Meanwhile, Marcel asks Klaus to accompany him to The Bayou after gruesome remains are discovered, while Rebekah, Sophie and Hayley set off on a mission of their own. Davina confides in an unexpected ally and reveals shocking information about the witches, ultimately leading to a disturbing revelation. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Malaya Rivera Drew as Jane-Anne Deveraux (flashback) *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell Co-Starring *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna (flashback) *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes (flashback) *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique (flashback) *Eric Mendenhall as Tomas *Matt Kabus as Sean (flashback) *Kearia Diggs as Hot Girl *Dylan Morgan as Hot Guy *Diana Chiritescu as Cassie (flashback) *Laura W. Johnson as Davina's Mother (flashback) Uncredited *Aubrey DeVaney as Abigail (flashback) *Shane Coffey as Tim (archive footage) Trivia * Antagonists: Bastianna Natale (past), French Quarter Coven (past), and Agnes (past). * Narrator: Elijah Mikaelson. * Title meaning: a reference to the discovery of the very religious nature of the ancestral witches of the French Quarter Coven and their rejection of all sinners (Vampires and those Humans, like Father Kieran, who oppose the witches' goals). The saints are a reference to the four Harvest Girls, whose purpose is revealed in this episode. * This is the third episode to feature a flashback. * This is the first episode where Hayley starts to show a baby bump. * Elijah attempts to make a deal with Davina in order to end the war between the witches and vampires before it starts. * Elijah believes that Davina's powers are so strong that she can't control them. * It is revealed Jane-Anne had a daughter, Monique Deveraux, who was best friends with Davina. * Elijah is finally able to return home after he succeeds in making a deal with Davina. * Father Kieran O'Connell reveals that he is the leader of the Human Faction of New Orleans, just like Marcel is the leader of the vampire faction and essentially the de facto leader of the entire supernatural community of the city. * Father Kieran reveals that he is Camille's and Sean's uncle. * Cami doesn't appear in this episode. * It is revealed through flashbacks that Agnes was responsible for Camille's brother slowly losing his mind, which resulted in him killing himself along with his fellow seminary students in St. Anne's Church. She did this by putting a hex on him when she shook his hand using the Rosary of Madness. * It is revealed that Sabine's vision (according to Sabine), indicated that Klaus and Hayley's child will result in the end of witches. However Sophie reveals that she has her doubts about the accuracy of Sabine's visions. ** It was revealed later in the season that Sabine was possessed by the spirit of Céleste Dubois, who lied about having a vision regarding Hayley and Klaus' child bringing the end to all witches in order to gain revenge on the Mikaelson Family. * In flashback, it is revealed that Sophie and Marcel had a secret romantic relationship eight months prior to this episode. * Sophie kissed a female party-goer in a flashback, making this the first episode to feature a kiss between to people of the same sex in TO. * The witches were revealed to have performed a ritual called The Harvest eight months prior to the start of the series, in which four young, teenage witches were intended to be sacrificed, and then resurrected, in order to appease their ancestors and strengthen their weakening bond to their ancestor's magic. Davina Claire, Monique Deveraux, Cassie and Abigail were the girls chosen to be part of the Harvest. ** However, because of the intervention of Marcel and his vampires, only three of the four girls were sacrificed, leaving Davina as the lone survivor. It was because Marcel rescued her from death that Davina decided to side with him against the witches by using her ability to sense the use of magic to help Marcel enforce his rule upon the community. * This episode shows Elijah's vampire face slightly for the first time when he is hungry for Davina's blood and we see the trademark vampire veins beneath his eyes appear. * We learn that Marcel has a rule about people abusing kids. ** This likely has to do with the abuse he suffered as a boy when he was a slave in 1820. ** It is also implied that Marcel killed Jane-Anne the way that he did in Always and Forever (using a flexible tree branch to slit her throat) as punishment for allowing her daughter Monique to be sacrificed in the Harvest. ** This rule will come into play several more times in the series. Continuity *Sophie Deveraux was last seen in Tangled Up In Blue. *Jane-Anne Devereaux was last seen as a corpse in Always and Forever. *Esther was mentioned in this episode. She was last seen briefly during a flashback in Always and Forever. Locations *New Orleans **St. Anne's Church ***Davina's Room **Mikaelson Mansion **French Quarter ***The Abattoir **Lafayette Cemetery **The Bayou Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 2.05 million viewers in USA, which was 0.18 million less than the previous episode. *Marguerite MacIntyre (the actress of Elizabeth Forbes) made her writing debut with this episode of the Originals. She is the first actor of either show to be involved behind the scenes on either series. Cultural References *'' '' is the name of the 2010 action/thriller movie that also takes place in the underbelly of New Orleans. *'' '' is the third release by New York based punk/glam rock band Toilet Böys. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x05 Promo "Sinners and Saints" (HD)|Short promo The Originals 1x05 Extended Promo - Sinners and Saints HD|Extended promo The Originals 1x05 Webclip - Sinners and Saints HD|Webclip The Originals 1x05 "Sinners and Saints" Webclip 2|Webclip 2 The Originals 1x05 Canadian Promo - Sinners and Saints HD|Canadian promo Pictures |-| Promotional= Sinners01.jpg|Rebekah and Klaus Sinners02.jpg|Hayley Sinners03.jpg|Sophie Sinners04.jpg|Klaus Sinners05.jpg Sinners06.jpg|Marcel Sinners07.jpg Sinners08.jpg Sinners09.jpg Sinners10.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Sinners11.jpg Sinnersandsaints.jpg |-| Screencaps= H041a-o29-org-110-01.jpg H041a-o29-org-110-02.jpg H041a-o29-org-110-03.jpg H041a-o29-org-110-04.jpg H041a-o29-org-110-05.jpg H041a-o29-org-110-06.jpg H041a-o29-org-110-07.jpg H041a-o29-org-110-08.jpg H041a-o29-org-110-09.jpg H041a-o29-org-110-10.jpg H041a-o29-org-110-11.jpg H041a-o29-org-110-12.jpg H041a-o29-org-110-13.jpg H041a-o29-org-110-14.jpg H041a-o29-org-110-15.jpg H041a-o29-org-110-16.jpg H041a-o29-org-110-17.jpg Sophiee1x05.jpg Sophiee1x052.jpg Sophiee1x053.jpg Sophiee1x054.jpg Sophiee1x055.jpg Ep29.jpg|Davina Ep528.jpg|Elijah Ep527.jpg Ep526.jpg Ep525.jpg Ep524.jpg Ep523.jpg Ep522.jpg Ep521.jpg Ep520.jpg Ep519.jpg Ep518.jpg Ep517.jpg Ep516.jpg Ep515.jpg Ep514.jpg Ep513.jpg Ep512.jpg Ep510.jpg Ep59.jpg Ep58.jpg Ep57.jpg Ep56.jpg Ep55.jpg Ep54.jpg Ep53.jpg Ep52.jpg Ep51.jpg Elijah TO 1x05.jpg|Elijah Davina TO 1x05.jpg|Davina Davina 2 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 3 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 4 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 2 TO 1x05.jpg|Elijah Elijah 3 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie TO 1x05.jpg|Sophie Sophie 2 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 3 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 4 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 5 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus TO 1x05.jpg|Klaus Klaus 2 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 3 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 4 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 5 TO 1x05.jpg Big Auggie's Bayou Bar TO 1x05.jpg|Big Auggie's Bayou Bar Marcel TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel Marcel 2 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 3 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 4 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 5 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus and Marcel TO 1x05.jpg|Klaus and Marcel Marcel and Sophie TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel and Sophie Marcel and Sophie 2 TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel and Sophie Marcel and Sophie 3 TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel and Sophie Agnes and Bastiana TO 1x05.jpg|Agnes and Bastiana Kieran and Sophie TO 1x05.jpg|Kieran and Sophie Sophie 6 TO 1x05.jpg|Sophie Sophie 7 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 8 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 9 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 10 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 6 TO 1x05.jpg|Klaus Klaus 7 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 8 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 9 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 10 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana TO 1x05.jpg|Bastiana Bastiana 2 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 3 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 4 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 5 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne TO 1x05.jpg|Jane-Anne Jane-Anne 2 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 3 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 4 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 5 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 6 TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel Marcel 7 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 8 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 9 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 10 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel and Davina TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel and Davina Agnes TO 1x05.jpg|Agnes Agnes 2 TO 1x05.jpg Agnes 3 TO 1x05.jpg Agnes 4 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 8 TO 1x05.jpg|Bastiana Bastiana 7 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 6 TO 1x05.jpg Monique2.jpg Monique3.jpg Monique4.jpg Monique5.jpg Monique6.jpg Monique7.jpg Monique8.jpg Rebekah TO 1x05.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 2 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 5 TO 1x05.jpg|Davina Davina 6 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 7 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 8 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 9 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 10 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 4 TO 1x05.jpg|Elijah Elijah 5 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 6 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 7 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 8 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 9 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 10 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley TO 1x05.jpg|Hayley Hayley 2 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley 3 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley 4 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley 5 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 11 TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel Marcel 12 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 13 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 14 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 15 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x05.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Halijah TO 1x05.jpg|Halijah Sophie 11 TO 1x05.jpg|Sophie Sophie 12 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 13 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 14 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 15 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 11 TO 1x05.jpg|Klaus Klaus 12 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 13 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 14 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 15 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley 6 TO 1x05.jpg|Hayley Hayley 7 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley 8 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley 9 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley 10 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 11 TO 1x05.jpg|Davina Davina 12 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 13 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 11 TO 1x05.jpg|Elijah Elijah 12 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 13 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 14 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 6 TO 1x05.jpg|Jane-Anne Jane-Anne 7 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 8 TO 1x05.jpg Kieran TO 1x05.jpg|Kieran Kieran 2 TO 1x05.jpg Kieran 3 TO 1x05.jpg Monique 2 TO 1x05.jpg|Monique Rebekah 6 TO 1x05.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 7 TO 1x05.jpg Sean 2 TO 1x05.jpg|Sean Sean TO 1x05.jpg|Sean Sophie 16 TO 1x05.jpg|Sophie Human Sacrifice TO 1x05.jpg Ghklu8h.jpg The.originals.s01e05.480p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 06.27 -2014.06.08 23.05.41-.jpg sinners and saints originals.jpg the-originals-sinners-and-saints-photos.jpg References *Title See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Flashback episodes